1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for providing an online service. Particularly, the invention relates to an online service providing system, method, server and a mobile device thereof and a computer program product.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of mobile technology, mobile communication devices have gradually become one of indispensable tools in people's daily life. Taking a personal digital assistant (PDA) phone as an example, the PDA phone not only has various functions of a conventional mobile phone, a user can also perform functions of editing document, transceiving emails, browsing websites and instant messaging, etc. through software built therein. As the above functions can be used at any time anywhere, popularization of the mobile communication devices is gradually increased in recent years. In order to improve a rate of market share and competitiveness, besides the above device functions, various online services of the mobile communication devices are also developed to draw attentions of the consumers.
Generally, the user has to first register a user account on a server erected by a mobile operator, and logs the users account through a terminal device to use services provided by the server or download application programs. However, since the server can only identify the terminal device according to the user account, it is hard for the server to determine a type of the device used by the user. In other words, the server cannot provide corresponding functions according to different types of the devices, which may cause inconvenience when the user uses the online services.